


A Good Girl

by caprithebunny



Series: Sir Brash and Rebel Bright [2]
Category: Demonheart - Fandom, Neverwinter Nights
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment/Reward, Spanking, appraisal kink, dom brash, im a brat so bright is too, impreg kink, light pet play?, rope bunny, sub bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Brash decides Bright's actions during dinner need some punishing...





	A Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my self indulgent hell.

Bright wasn't sure how she'd gotten herself into this, truth be told. Sure, she and Brash had talked about this a few times before, but had never really gone through with it. It had been all laughs and telling each other what they were interested in trying together, but really nothing more. Or, well, until now. All she had done was nearly constantly whispered things in Brash's ear at dinner, knowing he wouldn't do anything with so many people watching the two of them, including Rose and Jarlan. To be honest, she still wasn't entirely aware of where she'd gotten the confidence to tell him half the things she had; had anyone heard her, she would have died from embarrassment.

  
Looking over her shoulder, Bright could only see Brash's numerously scarred back turned to her; he still had his pants on though she knew they were undone. She had made sure of that. Well, before he tied her to the headrest of their rented bed. She turned her attention back to the rope, and just to experiment, pulled at the knots. While they weren't too tight, she didn't come loose at all. She felt more heat flow to that pit in her sex, and swallowed hard. Honestly, she wasn't sure she'd survive this.

  
Bright turned back to look behind her as she heard him move. He had kicked his pants off and was now holding a small bottle in his hand, now fully facing her. His chest held more scarring than his back, likely from Rivera's experiments on him; while to most it would be damn near horrifying to look at him, she felt more heat go to her core. Brash was attractive to her, more so than any man or woman she'd ever met; if he'd let her, she'd worship his scars and the rest of his body most nights. Alas, he was usually the one worshiping her, which was nice... but sometimes she wanted to do more of it. She came back to the present as she felt one of his large, calloused hands gently grab and knead her buttocks, or at least, one half of it. She moaned softly, placing her head on her forearms as she pulled again at her tied wrists, only to no avail. She heard his deep, rumbling chuckle near her ear, and she turned her face to see his very close, his olive eye darkly dancing with a hunger she hadn't seen in him before. Suddenly, his hand was gone and then back again, with a resounding smack! She whined as she was jolted forward from his slap, shuffling on her knees a bit.

“That's not fair! I can't smack back.” Brash moved her hair away from her face, his lips softly kissing her neck, all the way to her ear. His voice was a low growl when he answered her.

“That's the point, kitten.” A hot shiver ran down her back, and truthfully, she'd be surprised if some noise didn't come her cunt whenever Brash decided to touch her; she had to be wet by now.  
He moved away from her face, and she watched as he climbed onto the bed behind her, his hips rubbing against her still stinging back end. Another smack came to her other cheek, and she tried her best at a growl, though it really wasn't as terrifying as she hoped; he only laughed at her. He kneaded her again with both of his hands this time, spreading her open to his gaze, then moving her back to being closed from him. The cool air made her tense her inner muscles a bit, and a soft hiss came from her. One of his hands ran up her back and tousled her hair, massaging her scalp but also putting some pressure for her to lean her head down. She did, though she really wanted to just disobey him. He seemed to sense this, so he ground his hips against hers, his hard cock rubbing against her folds. She eagerly opened herself up to him, but he didn't enter her; instead, he pulled his hand out of her hair and sat back on his feet. His voice was low, and rumbly as he began to speak.

“So, this is how it's going to go tonight, kitten. You have to be punished for what happened at dinner, but if you're a good girl you'll get my cum in you since I know how much you fucking like it.” She went to make a noise of protest, but was interrupted by another smack. “Don't lie, kitten, that's being bad and it won't get you far. If I have to, I'll just watch you squirm while I edge you all fucking night.” Bright couldn't really see him as she looked back, but she did hear a serious tone in his voice. Her body was already on fire; if he started touching her she wasn't sure how long she'd last. “So are you gonna be good for me? Not the little shit you were downstairs?”

“Maaaybe. Depends on just how good this fucking you seem very sure of is going to be.” She felt his teeth against her cheek, and yelped when he gave her a soft bite. One of his hands ran between her legs, one of his long fingers running from her clit to her opening and back, not putting much pressure at all on her. She pressed herself towards his hand, and only got his hand being taken away and another smack.

“Now, what did I just say Bright? You fucking behave or you get nothing.” She angrily grunted, and held her hips still. After a few moments, his hand came back, this time two fingers gently touching her sensitive nub, rubbing it in a circle. She gasped softly into her forearms, feeling her hips trying to press towards him more even as she tried to keep them still. An ache was starting in her, and her inner walls twitched and moved, looking for something to grasp onto. “Yeah, that's a good kitten, I can see you moving, wanting me inside of you. Tell me, kitty girl, what do you want?” Bright tried to keep her noises silent, but they were easily escaping her; her pressed his fingers a bit harder against her as she began mewling and moaning more. Her mouth seemed to not want to close, especially as she started to feel her legs quiver. He suddenly stopped, his hand still against her, drawing a loud whine from her throat. “What do you want?”

“I want you, Gods, I want you.” She whined again, fisting her hands to keep from moving her hips at all in case he decided to punish her more.

“How do you want me? Behind you, inside o-”

“Gods, fuck, inside of me for fuck's sake, you-” She was cut off by her own groan as she felt him entering her slowly, stretching her pleasurably. She heard a low groan and grunt from him as well as his hips pressed against her ass fully, his patch of hair tickling her. She could feel him breathing as some of his lower abdomen came and receded from her rhythmically as he waited to make sure he wasn't hurting her. After just a few more seconds ticked by, she felt his lips on her back, coming up to her shoulders. One of his hands made a fist in her hair while the other cupped one of her breasts. His sweaty chest pressed against her back fully, his crinkly chest hair almost seeming to scratch her with how sensitive she felt. Then, he receded from her entirely, except for the hand in her hair, which pulled her head back. He then began to slowly pull out of her, then he came near slamming back in. He set a fast pace, and used his free hand to grip into her hip with bruising pressure as his hips roughly slammed against her buttocks.

“You're such a fucking good girl. Fuck. I feel like I'm rewarding you for your bad behavior.” His voice was a low roar, and he pulled her head back more, causing her moans, her mewls, and her cries to become louder. His thrusts were punctuated with loud grunts and a constant growl, as well as loud skin slaps and the bed's ominous creaks. “Fucking wait till we're done here; it'll be time for a second round, with you on your knees in front me, being the good girl you are and sucking my cock.” He let out an almost inhuman growl, and his thrusts became harder.

Bright felt like she was seeing stars. Her entire body was just hot and a fire was in between her legs, threatening to burn her alive if she didn't do something. She felt her toes curling as more heat came to her core, and finally it all came out as a blinding wave. Her ears rung as her body tried to curl in on itself and her legs quaked. She could feel her walls squeezing Brash almost as relentlessly as he drove into her. It took her a few moments to come back to herself, panting as a nice, fuzzy warmth settled through her bones and body. She heard and felt Brash's desperate thrusting for his own release, and in an effort to help, she rhythmically clenched and massaged his cock, trying to get him to come.

Brash clutched Bright's hips to his own as he released her hair. He felt her orgasm come and go, and now he wanted his; before this damned bed gave out beneath them preferably. His head was buzzing with heat, and so was his body; head to toe. Most of it had gathered in his crotch, though some was also pooling at his spinal base, and he just felt a need to release. Bright's cunt teased and squeezed him, and it didn't take long for him to finally come after she did. His spine stiffened as his cock twitched inside of her, filling her with his seed. He tried to not lean to heavily against her back as he leaned forward to untie her, his cock still inside her, though it was beginning to slip out as it softened. As the rope fell away, he gently massaged the blood flow back into her wrists, softly kissing her sweaty forehead and hair as he did so. One of his arms wrapped around her stomach and carefully turned them onto their sides. She scooted a bit away from him, likely to get away from the heat his chest was emitting. She turned onto her back, her hair sticking to her face and a wide grin on her lips. Her fingertips ran down his chest, curling in his sweaty chest hair, though her eyes never left his.

“Am I a good girl?”

“The fucking best. Wait till I get it up again and I'll show you just how much.”

“Brash! I thought you said that only to make me behave!”

“I did, I didn't say you were sucking it did I-” A loud knock came on the door.

“If you two could, yknow, find a bed that didn't squeak like a little girl who just got a piece of candy for the first time, that'd be great. Oh, and, Jarlan needs you downstairs Brash. So I guessssss your very interesting show of love will have to wait.” And in unison, they both yelled:

“ROSE!”


End file.
